Cupid Love?
by FlooKim88
Summary: Ino hanya tak mengerti bagaimana bisa empat kepala berbeda warna itu muncul secara tiba–tiba didepan matanya / Kami para peri teh / Eh, tidak! Kami peri bunga / Yang benar kami adalah peri keberuntungan / Jadi sebenarnya kita ini apa? / Eeeehh? / Kami adalah cupid cinta dan keberuntunganmu / Tapi kenapa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya? / [All Pair x Ino ] [ OC ]
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

_Sebelumnya biar aku tekankan, ini cerita fiksi. Jadi kalau ada yang gak masuk diakal diwajarin aja. Selama berimajinasi dan menyalurkannya gratis, izinkan aku menggila xD_

* * *

Sosok berambut sebahu berwarna _highlight_ merah berpadu oranye yang tengah duduk diatas singasana megahnya itu menatap dua sosok berbeda sifat yang kini berlutut diatas permadani berwarna merah dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan.

Bibirnya mengumam, menyuarakan rasa tidak nyaman.

"Kami mohon _Lord_ Suguri," sosok berambut pirang menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau tau mereka masih belum siap, Fei."

"Kami tahu,"

"Kau tak bisa sembarangan mengizinkan setiap tindakan keduanya," Suguri menghela napasnya lelah, kenapa diantara banyaknya masalah selalu masalah yang sama yang mengusik ketenangan hatinya?

"Tapi Floo dan Rara sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan tugas mereka sendiri."

"Kau selalu saja membela mereka, Fei." Kali ini sosok berambut hitam disisi sosok berambut pirang yang berucap.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengizinkan mereka pergi asal kau dan Yora juga ikut,"

"Tapi—"

"Iya atau tidak sama sekali?"

"Ba—baiklah," Fei menundukan wajahnya. "Terimakasih atas kemurahan hati anda _Lord_ Suguri."

"Jadi kemana tujuan mereka?"

"Konohagakure,"

"Oh, jangan bilang—" suara sosok yang disebut Yora itu melemah di akhir, ia terlihat bergumam dengan pikiran yang melayang ke sana ke mari.

Fei mengangguk. "Benar,"

"Yamanaka Ino lagi?"

.

.

.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **Cupid Love?**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : Semi—canon, Fantasy, Drama, Friendship, Humor?.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Oc.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Tak ada lagi momok menakutkan yang bernama kematian, tak ada lagi ancaman yang menyesakan, tak ada lagi luka yang menyakitkan. Semua sudah kembali normal sejak lama setelah kemenangan berhasil diraih oleh aliansi Shinobi.

Ya, normal.

Bagi sebagian orang. . . tentu saja, karna bagi sebagian lainnya ada hal yang tak bisa berakhir sama.

Sebut saja sang pewaris utama keluarga Yamanaka yang kini menyibukkan diri dengan bunga–bunganya tanpa bisa menutupi apa yang menggantungi benaknya.

Ia kesepian.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tak merasa sepi saat satu–satunya orang yang menjadi tempat kita bersandar telah pergi?

Yamanaka Inoichi.

Ayahnya.

Perang itu tak hanya menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang, tapi juga menewaskan banyak nyawa mereka yang ikut berperang. Ino memang bukan satu–satunya pihak keluarga yang kehilangan disini, namun tetap saja ia adalah salah satunya. Satu dari sekian orang yang tak bisa kembali normal menjalani hidupnya.

Ino menghela napas dan menatap malam yang mulai berkuasa pada langit lalu mulai membenahi diri untuk bersiap segera tidur, musim semi akan segera tiba setelah musim dingin yang berkepanjangan.

Tapi... apa musim semi bisa menghampirinya?

Mungkin. Ya mungkin.

Ino hanya berharap agar ia tak merasakan kesepian ini lebih lama lagi.

Syuut.

Tanpa ia sadari sebuah komet yang melintas jauh diatas langit meninggalkan serpihan cahayanya untuk Ino.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino merasakan tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan, ia mencoba mengambil kembali kesadarannya. Mengerjapkan kelopak mata yang menutupi _aqua_ cantiknya berkali–kali dan kini ia dapat merasakan angin malam yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

 _Eh? Kenapa terbuka._

Ino makin mengerjapkan matanya dan matanya membesar menemukan sosok lain diruangannya. Sosok cantik berambut ikal berwarna emas dengan sedikit warna hijau terang dibeberapa bagian, ada mahkota kecil yang diletakan miring disudut kepalanya, membuatnya terkesan . . . Err manis? Oh tidak mana ada gadis manis dengan mata berwarna hijau gelap yang sangat tajam.

"U—UWWWWAAAAAA," pekik Ino ketakutan dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya terburu–buru, ia melompat ke bagian kasur yang berseberangan, pelatihannya sebagai kunoichi segera mengambil alih. Ino segera memasang sikap waspadanya.

"Si—siapa kau!" bentaknya.

"Floo, kau menakutinya!" Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arag suara merdu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia makin membelalakan matanya terkejut, sosok berambut hitam legam dengan bandana berwarna putih yang melingkari kepalanya itu menatapi Ino dengan iris malamnya yang sangat indah dan mengingatkannya akan seseorang dari klan Uchiha.

Ugh, kenapa malah mengingat pemuda itu di saat seperti ini?

Sosok itu melemparkan senyuman lebar yang membuatnya meremang. Ino melangkah mundur dengan teratur. "Ja—jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekatiku!" sergahnya langsung.

"Hallo!" sapanya bersemangat. "Namaku Rara, dan yang ini Floo." Ia menunjuk sosok disisinya sembari berujar dengan nada asing yang membuat Ino kebingungan.

"Lala? Lilo? Loli? Flou? Flo?" ulangnya setengah menggumam tak yakin.

 _Dak!_

Ino terjengit dan menoleh, mendapati sosok lainnya yang kini menatapnya seksama melalui bola mata coklat terangnya. Parasnya terkesan manis meski ada sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni yang mencapai dagu, rambutnya yang lurus tergerai sebatas punggung berwarna hitam. Sosok itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi kusen jendela kamar Ino yang baru saja ia tutup.

 _Sejak kapan ia disana?_

"Selamat malam," sapa sosok itu dengan nada dingin. "Akio Yora."

Ino menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin saja itu adalah nama sosok tersebut. Kelereng coklat almondnya menatap mengintimidasi dengan aura dominan yang sangat kuat padanya, membuat bulu roma Ino meremang dan iapun mencuri lirik pada kantong senjatanya yang berada diatas meja nakas di samping kasurnya.

 _Situasi macam apa ini?_

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Ino, berusaha untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya, namun suara sol sepatu yang terketuk diatas lantai kayu rumah Ino membuat kegelisahannya kembali muncul.

Jadi bukan tiga, tapi empat.

Kriet.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi berparas cantik dengan bola mata _amethyst_ yang kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru ruangan.

Helaian rambut pirang sebahunya dikuncir dan menambahkan kesan dewasanya. Ada tiga buah _pierching_ di telinga kiri sosok tersebut, sementara ditelinga kanannya terdapat anting panjang yang menggantung diatas bahu yang terbuat dari bulu angsa berwarna putih.

"Hallo, Nona Yamanaka," sapanya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Namaku Fei Leana, kau bisa memanggilku Fei."

"La—lalu? Ka—kalian mau apa?" Ino melangkah mundur mendekati meja nakas miliknya. Yora mengamati pergerakan Ino saat ia mendengar suara Rara yang menggema di kepalanya.

 _Yappari! Dia seperti yang kubayangkan! Semakin cantik._

"Kami para peri teh!" seru Rara tiba–tiba dan membuat Ino merasakan pening menyerang kepalanya.

"Jangan bercanda!" serunya tak terima. Ia bukannya tak tahu menahu soal dongeng semacam itu dari dunia jauh diluar sana. Meskipun ia tak serajin Sakura dalam menekuni pelajaran sejarah, mitologi ataupun urban legend sekalipun, tapi sedikit banyaknya ia pernah mendengar tentang cerita lama semacam ini dan tentunya Ino tak akan percaya pada hal seperti ini.

Ini bukan dunia di mana labu menjadi kereta! Ini dunia dimana besi menjadi kunai! Dan kini Ino sudah mengambil salah satu kunainya dengan cepat. Mengenggam dan menyiapkannya didepan dada. Takut–takut kalau salah satu dari mereka langsung menyerangnya.

 _Apa ia sedang terjebak genjutsu ya?_

 _Rasanya tidak._

"Eh, tidak! Tidak! Kami peri bunga," ralat Rara kemudian, membuat Ino makin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Katakan yang jelas," kesal Ino merasa dipermainkan, genggaman pada kunainya mengerat. Ia benar–benar gugup sekarang.

"Yang benar kami adalah peri keberuntungan." Yora menyahut dengan nada santai.

"Jadi sebenarnya kita ini apa?" Floo yang sedari terdiam ikut bersuara dan kemudian keadaan berubah hening.

Pik. Pik.

Kelopak mata ketiga peri lainnya mengerjap terkejut. Perlu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya mereka sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh?!" Pekik Rara dan Fei nyaris bersamaan—sebenarnya yang memekik hanya Rara karna Fei hanya sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya, bukan karna kalimat yang diucapkan Floo tapi karna yang berucap itu Floo.

Floo sangat susah membuka suara, bahkan selama periode mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain selama ini kata–kata yang keluar dari bibir _cherry_ nya tak lebih dari tiga kata. Bukan karna apa, hanya saja Floo memang tergolong sosok pendiam dan _pasif_ tak seperti Rara yang selalu ceria dan aktif.

"Kau benar, kita ini apa ya?" tanya Rara sembari mulai berpikir.

Yora hanya bisa memutar bola matanya imajinatif.

"Kami adalah _cupid_ yang akan membantu percintaanmu atau memberikanmu banyak keberuntungan," Fei berucap menengahi, sebelum Rara mulai mencetuskan ide–ide cemerlang dan makin tak masuk diakal sekarang.

Ino yang masih dalam kebingungannya mulai berpikir yang tidak–tidak, apa ini ulah Sakura, Ten–ten, dan Hinata untuk mengerjainya?

 _Tapi untuk apa?_

Atau ini jebakan salah satu alibi dari musuh Konohagakure? Tapi bukannya semua desa sudah menjadi aliansi dan punya hubungan baik jadi tak ada masalah lagi? Tapi bisa jadi ada beberapa kelompok yang masih tak menerima kerja sama ini dan memilih memberontak 'kan?

Selagi sibuk dengan pikirannya, Ino tak sadar bahwa sosok bernama Yora sudah berada dihadapannya, baru saat sosok itu menjentikan jari–jari rampingnyalah Ino terkejut dan rekfleks menebaskan kunainya.

 _Trang!_

 _O—ooo—h?_

Ino tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi saat ada sepasang benda tipis yang mengembang dibelakang punggung Yora dengan cahaya berukiran cantik berwarna ungu gelap dan juga ada sebuah _barier_ bundar tipis dihadapannya yang membuat ujung kunai Ino yang runcing menancap disana.

"Terserah bagimu kami apa, tapi akan sangat senang kalau kau tidak meremehkan kami eeh, Ino—chan?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum manis. Ino dibuat terkejut karnanya.

 _Passshhh_ . . .

Dan hanya dalam sepersekian mili detik kunai yang berada ditangan Ino lenyap tak berbekas, menjadi butiran keemasan yang tersapu angin.

 _A—astaga!_

Mata Ino melotot horror karnanya. Ia merasakan pening yang makin menguasai kepalanya,

 _Oh Kami—sama, mimpi apa ia kemarin hingga ada makhluk–makhluk aneh ini masuk kedalan hidupnya?_

Ino makin menggelengkan kepalanya saat rasa kantuk menyerangnya makin kuat dan,

 _Bruk._

Ino jatuh pingsan dalam rengkuhan hangat seseorang.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 _Malam hari tepat pukul dua belas malam saat Cinderella kehilangan sihir dari sang peri._

 _Ino malah mendapati empat peri dihadapannya yang kemungkinan akan menyihirnya._

 _Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Terimakasih untuk para sahabat ffn yang bersedia diikut sertakan dalam proyek absurd kali ini, Makasih banyak buat Senpai, Neechan, dan Imoutou; White Azalea, Yola ShikaIno, Sukie Suu Foxie, dan Syalala Lala.

Terimakasih karna kalian sudah mau menanggapi kegilaan Floo tentang Ino xD dan semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan bagi kalian :)

Dan untuk para pembaca, sekedar pemberitahuan ff ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata, dan gak ada maksud menjatuhkan atau menjelek–jelekan siapapun yang nantinya akan terlibat didalamnya.

Juga nanti akan ada masanya dimana Ino akan berpasangan dengan banyak pria kece berkat kelakuan empat cupid cinta ini. Saat itu tiba maklumi aja ya, karna kepala kelebihan imajinasi sinting Floo terlalu mencintai Yamanaka Ino.

Oke, terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya. Floo cuma bisa bilang selamat menikmati. ? ﾟﾘﾄ

 **Samarinda 22 Februari 2016.**

 **Salam Kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


	2. Chapter 2 : We are Cupid!…Maybe?

**Sukie Suu Foxie as Suguri Fuyuka.**

 **White Azalea as Fei Leana**

 **Yola Shika—Ino as Akio Yora**

 **Floo Kim88 as Floo**

 **Syalala Lala as Rara**

* * *

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **Cupid Love?**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : Semi—canon, Fantasy, Drama, Friendship, Humor?.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Oc.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Yora, apa yang kau lakukan? **"** Fei menatap Yora penuh peringatan.

"Aku hanya membuatnya tidur kembali kok." Yora berkata dengan nada santainya dan kemudian meletakan tubuh Ino keatas kasurnya, sayapnya kembali menghilang.

"Tadi Floo membiarkan jendelanya terbuka dan ia terbangun. Lain kali kau jangan membiarkan hal seperti itu terulang lagi, Floo."

"Aku tau."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku kan belum puas berbincang dengannya!" Rara menatap Yora dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau fasih sekali bicara menggunakan bahasa mereka Ra?" Fei bertanya keheranan.

"Tentu saja karna kemampuanku sudah lebih berkembang! Sekarang aku bisa menangkap informasi dengan mudah."

"Terserah sajalah, aku ingin istirahat," ujar Yora kemudian.

"Kulihat ada dua kamar kosong tadi, aku akan tidur bersama Yora, Kau dengan Floo." Fei berujar mengusulkan.

"Tidak. Biar aku saja dengan Rara," potong Yora kemudian. "Aku tak menjamin mereka akan berada didalam ruangan dan beristirahat. Rara pasti akan segera menyeret Floo dan berlari kesatu rumah dan rumah lainnya."

Rara mengembungkan pipinya karna pikirannya dapat ditebak oleh Yora dengan mudah.

"Sudah, sudah!" Fei berkata menengahi. "Kita harus menyiapkan diri untuk besok."

Rara menyeringai senang. "Tentu saja," katanya sembari tersenyum lebar dan membuat Floo meliriknya.

"Jangan macam–macam," peringatnya dan di balas kekehan manis dari Rara.

"Ooohh aku sangat mencintaimu _neechan_ ~" pekiknya dan hendak memeluk Floo saat sosok itu sudah menghilang bersama angin.

"Aissh! Aku membenci kekuatan _teleport_ yang di turunkan padanya!"

Fei hanya bisa menahan napasnya dan akhirnya mengerti kenapa Suguri tak mengizinkan dua anak berbeda karakter ini bersama tanpa pengawasan.

Ia tak yakin besok tak ada kehebohan karna keduanya.

 _Ya, semoga saja Fei. Semoga_!

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang makin terasa memberat, sinar matahari yang menembusi ventilasi jendelanya membuat celah untuk bisa menyinari wajah ayunya.

"Ugh. . ." Ino meringis sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, eh kenapa sakit? Memangnya tadi malam ia kurang tidur? ah rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu . . . Apa ya?

Rasanya ia bermimpi semalam, _ya_ , ia bermimpi aneh.

 _Fyuuh, untung hanya mimpi._

Ino merapatkan gelungan selimut tebalnya, kembali membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk terlelap dengan nyaman saat sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang—yang terasa berat malah menimpa tubuhnya tanpa berperimanusiaan.

Bugh!

" _NEEECHAAANNN_ ~" Selanjutnya diikuti suara alto yang terasa sangat dekat dengan gendang telinganya dan saat itulah. . .Ino terkesiap dengan mata yang membola ngeri.

"UUWAAAAAAAAAA!" Ino memberontak dengan brutal, bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri dengan sekuat tenaga.

"LLEEEPPPASSKAN AKUUU! MENJAUHHH DARIKUU! HUWAAAA TOOOLLLOONGGG! AKU TAK BISA BERNAAPASSS! AAAAAAAAGHHH!"

"Ehh?" Rara bangkit berdiri dan mengamati objek bergerak yang terbungkus dalam selimut tebal itu.

 _Kanan._

 _Kiri._

 _Kanan._

 _Kiri._

 _Kanan._

 _Kiri._

 _Kiri._

Mungkin karna Ino yang terlalu panik hingga ia tak berpikir cukup mendorong kepalanya sedikit ke atas maka ia bisa menyelamatkan paru-parunya yang tengah sekarat tanpa oksigen.

"HUUUWAAAAAA!"

WUSH!

Bruk!

BUGH!

Rara segera menyambar selimut itu dan menariknya kasar karna ikut panik hingga membuat Ino ikut tertarik dan berakhir jatuh berdebam dengan tidak elitnya diatas lantai.

Ino meringis nyeri dan memegangi bokongnya.

"A—aadaduhuh,"

" _Neechan_ —uumm—Ino— _hime_? Ya, _Hime_ tak apa?" Rara kini bertanya dan Ino kembali tersadar.

"KAU!" pekiknya.

"EEHH IYA?" Rara balas memekik karna terkejut dengan nada suara Ino—dan kemudian ia memiringkan wajahnya bergaya _innocent_."Kenapa?"

 _Uuh imut sekali._

Ino memuji makhluk cantik ini di dalam hatinya. "Kau siapa?"

Rara mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya sebelum akhirnya menepuk dada kirinya. "Aku Rara— _Nymph_ yang kini dalam masa uji coba," katanya sembari tersenyum manis. "Kami bertugas memberi _Hime_ banyak kebahagiaan."

"Kebahagiaan? Uji coba?" beo Ino dengan alis tertaut. Entah kenapa ia mendapatkan firasat buruk. "Uji coba kebahagiaan?"

"Ya, uji coba untuk menjadi _Nymph_ sejati!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Hmm singkatnya kami tak berbahaya. Jadi _Neechan_ tak perlu—aah, maafkan kelancanganku, _Hime_ tak perlu ta—HHUUUUUWAAAA," Rara dan Ino berteriak nyaring secara bersamaan saat seseorang tanpa di undang sudah berada disisi Rara dalam _secon milidetik._

"Floo!" protes Rara saat sosok bermata hijau gelap itu malah hanya mendengus.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

"Baiklah," balas Floo merasa tak bersalah. Ia menatap Ino yang balik menatapnya agak takut.

"A—apa?" tanya Ino saat mendapati tatapan intens sosok berambut pirang itu.

"Ayo sarapan," ajaknya sembari tersenyum tipis.

 _Uh oh, ia tak seseram kelihatannya sepertinya_.

"Baiklah, a-aku mandi dulu."

"Tidak! Tidak perlu!" sergah Rara langsung. "Biarkan aku—menunjukkan kemampuanku!" Ia tertawa manis.

"Kau yakin?" pertanyaan Floo di balas delikan tajam dari Rara.

"Ugh kau memang jarang bicara, tapi kenapa sekali bicara sangat menyakitkan?" Ia memasang wajah sedih yang tentu saja di buat–buat.

"Baiklah." Floo mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar Ino, membukanya tanpa perlu ia sentuh dan kini sosok itu duduk dengan nyaman di sana.

" _Well_!" Rara berujar semangat. "Mari kita coba!"

Klik.

Rara menjentikkan jarinya dan beberapa butir cahayapun terbang melalui celah jarinya mendekati Ino.

 _Dekat._

 _Dekat._

 _Dekat._

 _Dekat._

Ino mendelikan matanya. "A—apa ini?"

"Tenang saja," kata Rara dengan nada yakin.

 _Dekat_.

Butiran itu terbang mengelilingi Ino dengan cepat dan perlahan membentuk sebuah tali-tali tipis yang saling terhubung dan berputar. Dan dengan perlahan juga tubuh Ino terangkat dari lantai.

"Kau ya—yakin ini aman?" Ino bertanya dengan ekspresi meringis kesal saat matanya terasa silau oleh cahaya menenangkan yang membuatnya merasa damai.

 _PYYAAASHHH_!

Butiran itu terpecah, berubah menjadi debu-debu tipis menyisakan sosok Ino yang baru dengan sebuah gaun berwarna ungu yang sangat—norak.

 _Loh? Apa tadi katanya._

Ino membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah. Ada sepasang sepatu tinggi berwarna ungu muda menghiasi kaki jenjangnya, lalu ia mengamati baju yang saat ini ia kenakan dan terlihat seperti gaun malam.

 _A—APA? Ga—gaun?_

Ia mengangkat sedikit ujung baju–nya dan benar saja bahwa itu adalah potongan kain yang di sulap sedemikan rupa dengan indahnya tanpa lengan, dan dilapisi oleh kain—menyerupai _syal_?— yang dibentuk hanya sebatas lengan atas dan pundak yang terbuat dari bahan lembut yang sangat pas di tubuhnya.

Oh, Ino meraba rambutnya yang terurai dan terasa makin panjang dan juga ber—bergelombang?

Ino kemudian menolehkan wajahnya pada cemin yang berada di samping lemari bajunya di seberang sana dan terbelalak mendapati cara berpakaiannya yang seperti putri para tuan tanah yang merupakan gadis-gadis manja pandai bersolek yang sama sekali jauh dari imagenya.

 _Ewh_ ~

"APA—APAAN INI?"

Ia bukannya tak suka dengan hal-hal semacam ini, tapi demi kaos kaki bau Naruto yang tak pernah di cuci selama seminggu! Apa ia harus berpenampilan seperti ini saat hendak pergi ke Rumah sakit dan Akademi? _Hell ya! Big no!_

"Eh? Hehehehehe . . . aku juga tak yakin kenapa, tapi rasanya ini sudah _mode_ paling santai yang ada dalam pikiranku," ujar Rara sembari tertawa canggung, Floo memutar bola matanya imajinatif.

"Kembalikan penampilanku!" sembur Ino sembari berkacak pinggang.

Rara menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung jari telunjuk. "Ugh, aku tak yakin," ucapnya dengan nada lambat-lambat.

"Kenapa?" desak Ino tak terima.

"Aku lupa bilang ya _Nee_?" Rara mengigit bibirnya. "Aku dan Floo 'kan hanya . . . calon _Nymph_." cengirnya tanpa dosa dan sukses membuat Ino meradang seketika.

"AAAAPPAAA?"

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Jadi disinilah mereka, dengan Ino yang duduk diatas sofa tunggal ruang tengahnya yang masih dengan penampilan—Oh God! She hate it!—dan empat sosok yang duduk berdampingan dengan posisi Rara—Floo—Fei—dan Yora— di atas sofa panjang didepannya.

Ino—meskipun merasa tak nyaman—ia berpura-pura terlihat tidak takut pada makhluk-makhluk di hadapannya kini.

"Jadi, apa aku harus begini terus?"

Rara meringis saat mendapati tatapan mematikan milik Yora. Rara adalah calon _Nymph_ yang di bimbing oleh Yora, sedangkan pebimbing Floo sendiri adalah Fei.

"Yah, bisa di katakan kekuatan sihirnya Rara belum sempurna—maksudku sudah sempurna," Fei segera meralat ucapannya saat mendapati kernyitan di dahi Ino. "Tapi kadang kekuatannya tak merespon apa yang ada di pikirannya yang sebenarnya."

"Itu tidak benar!" bela Rara tak terima.

"Diam Ra!" Yora menegur sosok nymph bermata hitam yang kini menyimpan wajahnya dibalik bahu dan lengan Floo.

"Ughh Floo~" rengeknya.

"Aku tak peduli soal itu. Kembalikan penampilanku sekarang juga!" Ino berkata dengan nada sinisnya.

Fei menghembuskan napasnya. "Jadi begini, ada peraturan khusus di antara kaum kami. Hanya sosok yang memberi mantra yang bisa membatalkan mantra, jadi kesimpulannya . . . hanya Rara yang bisa membatalkan mantranya sendiri," ujarnya sembari melirik pada sosok Rara. "Sayangnya ia belum menguasai kekuatan itu."

Ino mengerang kecewa, ia menggerutu sebal sebelum mengumpat dan merutuki nasib—yang entah baik atau buruk yang terjadi padanya sekarang.

"Tapi Yora cukup mampu melakukannya!" bela Rara sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

"Sayangnya ia tidak mau." Floo menyahuti dengan nada dinginnya dan kembali membuat Ino memijit keningnya yang berdenyut.

"Kenapa tak mau?" protes Ino tak suka.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka membuang-buang sihirku untuk kejadian sepele." balas Yora mutlak.

"Hei! Adikmu itulah yang menyebabkan penampilanku seperti ini!" Ino menunjuk Rara dengan tidak sopannya.

Yora mendengus dan kemudian berkata," mulai dari sekarang aku melarang kau memakai kekuatanmu untuk sementara Ra."

"A—apa?" Rara berkata dengan nada terkejut.

"Kau berlebihan Yora!" sanggah Fei.

" _Parenthesis_!" Sekejap saja ada butiran berwarna hitam yang sebelumnya sudah pernah Ino lihat keluar dari tangan Yora dan kemudian menyebar lalu berhenti tepat di wajah Rara, menyentuh dahinya dan membentuk sebuah lukisan aneh yang kini tertera di keningnya.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrghhh!" Rara meringis sakit sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"YORA!"

"Aku mentornya Fei!" desis Yora berbahaya. "Aku tidak selembek kamu yang selalu memberi Floo kebebasan."

Sebenarnya bukan Fei yang terlalu memberi Floo kebebasan, hanya saja Floolah yang sangat jarang mencari masalah. Rara jadi sebal kenapa mentornya itu Yora bukan Fei? Kalau mentornya Fei 'kan sudah dapat di pastikan kalau Rara akan mencoba berbagai mantra tanpa larangan ini itu, sedangkan Yora pasti akan sangat berbahagia karna tak perlu bersusah payah mengatur ini itu untuk sosok sepasif Floo.

Ino bergerak tak nyaman di tempatnya duduk sekarang, memperhatikan reaksi diantara ke empat makhluk—yang mengaku—peri itu. Jujur saja ia masih tak percaya dengan perkataan keempatnya.

"Aku bisa mendengar apa yang kau keluhkan Ra." Fei meringis sembari menatap Rara. Rara membolakan matanya dan segera membentuk tanda X di depan bibirnya. Lalu pandangan Fei jatuh pada Ino.

"Dan tanpa mengurangi kesopananku, aku minta maaf karna tak sengaja mendengar apa yang kau risaukan _Hime_."

Ouch! Seorang peri yang bisa mengendalikan ruang—Ino melirik Floo, Peri yang bisa mengendalikan kekutan sihir —Ino menatap Rara, dan ditambah pengendali pikiran—aquamarinenya berpindah pada Fei, dan terakhir—

"Yora satu-satunya yang bisa memanipulasi dan mengendalikan perubahan dan pengabungan energi," tanggap Fei cepat. "Ia mengekang kekuatan siapapun yang melanggar batasan."

 _Yah, lengkaplah penderitaanmu Ino!_

"Jadi sebenarnya kekuatan kalian itu apa?" sergah Ino.

"Kekuatan kami sama, bisa mengendalikan sihir. Tapi ada kekuatan khusus yang membedakan satu sama lain. Kami semua bisa _teleport_ dengan cepat meskipun Floo adalah _teleporters_ terbaik di antara kami, tapi kekuatannya yang sebenarnya adalah—"

 _PATS_!

Ino melotot horor saat segelas jus jeruk melayang ke depan wajanya.

"APA INI?"

"—menggerakan benda," sahut Floo sembari mengembalikan jus jeruk itu pada tempatnya kembali.

"Oh oke."

Ino berpikir bagaimana nantinya jika ia harus tinggal dengan seseorang yang bisa melayangkan semua benda? Bisa mati muda dia terserang spot jantung tiba-tiba saat melihat barang-barang yang terus menerus melayang sendiri!

"Kau?"

"Aku mengendalikan pikiran dan memanipulasi syaraf."

"Aku mengendalikan semua elemen. Entah apakah itu air, angin, api, bahkan tanah," kata Rara kalem saat Ino menatapinya dengan tatapan memicing tajam.

"Kupikir Fei sudah menjelaskan tentangku dengan rinci," jawab Yora.

"Ya aku sudah tahu dan bisakah kau segera mengubahku kembali secepatnya?" balas Ino sembari mendelik tajam.

Yora mendengus dan kemudian membuat gerakan dengan tangannya.

"Ini menandakan kau telah melakukan perjanjian dengan kaum kami."

 _POOFFTH_!

Ino mengangakan bibirnya tak percaya. Ia sudah kembali menjadi 'Ino' yang biasanya tapi tadi kalau ia tak salah dengar . . . Ada sesuatu yang baru saja terlewatkan.

"AAAPPAA?" Oh! Ia yakin sebentar lagi suaranya akan hilang tertelan udara karna kelakuan empat sosok di hadapannya. "Kapan aku menyetujui hal seperti itu ha?"

"Yora hanya akan menggunakan sihir karna keadaan mendesak atau—" Rara meringis. "Karna negosiasi yang menguntungkannya."

 _What the?_

Yak! Entah apakah keberuntungan atau kesialan yang akan menyertaimu nak!

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino memangkas daun-daun kering bunganya dengan gerakan sadis, sesekali matanya melirik pada sosok cantik yang tengah melantunkan nada-nada merdu dari bahasa asing sembari memainkan kelopak bunga-bunganya.

"Berisik!" hardiknya berkacak pinggang. Rara yang baru saja akan memulai nyanyian kembali langsung bungkam tak bersuara. Ia menghela napasnya dan kemudian jemarinya memain-mainkan kelopak bunga yang ada.

Huh, ia tak akan sebosan ini kalau kekuatannya tak di kunci oleh Yora, _ah, malang sekali nasibku_.

Rara meratapi nasibnya sekarang. Ia melirik pada Floo yang asyik duduk di dahan pohon yang berada tepat di depan toko bunga Yamanaka sembari memutar-mutarkan beberapa helai daun yang berada di tangannya.

"Floo lakukan sesuatu yang menarik donk!" Pekikan Rara mengalihkan antensi sosok itu. Floo mengulas sebuah senyuman manis dan dengan isyarat menepuk sisi dahan kosong di tempatnya duduk.

 _Hup_!

Dalam sekali lompatan Rara sudah ada di sampingnya, ia menyeringai senang mendapati sesuatu yang sejak tadi di perhatikan oleh Floo.

 _Shyaaat!_

Sebuah busur panah besar dengan ukiran rumit dari cahaya muncul di tangan Floo, lengkap dengan anak panah yang siap melesat pada sosok berambut coklat yang sedang berjalan bersama anjing besar berwarna putih besar.

"Woah, rasanya aku pernah melihat mereka!" seru Rara bersemangat. Floo menyipitkan matanya mencari sudut yang tepat.

"Guk! GUK! GUK!"

"Ada apa Akamaru?" sosok berkepala coklat itu berhenti dan menepuk kelapa anjingnya—sesekali mengusapnya sayang.

"Kiba." Ino memanggil pemuda itu sembari menatap Akamaru yang masih menyalak ke arah—pohon. Mata Ino ikut bergerak ke atas saat ia menemukan dua orang sosok—mengaku peri—itu tengah berada di sana, dengan sebuah anak panah yang terbidik ke arah mereka.

 _He? Apa? PA—PANAH? PANAH?_

Yang benar saja!

"HEEEII—"

 _Wuuussshh!_

Anak panah itu melewati leher Ino dengan kecepatan angin, membuat sang gadis melongo terkejut dan kemudian suara dengkingan terdengar. Ino membalikan badannya dan melihat Akamaru yang berdengking kecil dengan telinga yang terlihat ke belakang.

"Yah!" suara Rara terdengar berdecak di ikuti gumaman Floo yang tak bisa di tangkap Ino dengan baik.

"Ak—akamaru kenapa Kiba?" tanya Ino takut-takut. Kiba menggeleng pelan dan berjongkok di sisi Akamaru yang masih berdengking ketakutan.

"Entahlah Ino, apa kau bisa memeriksanya?" Ino menggaruk tengkuknya dan kemudian berpikir bahwa dua makhluk di dalam rumahnya yang merupakan tutor dari dua makhluk yang sedang bertengger di dahan pohon di atas sana akan lebih tau masalah ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memanggil keduanya atau salah satu dari mereka atau siapapun yang lebih waras lah!

"Tunggu sebentar ya! Aku akan segera kemb—UUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _BRUK_!

"Aishh!" Ino mengerang saat berat sesuatu terasa menindih tubuhnya dan ketika ia membuka mata tampaklah Akamaru yang sudah berada di atas tubuhnya dan . . .

Slurp!

Meneteskan liur di wajahnya.

 _EWH_ ~

"KI—KIBAAA!" Pekik Ino horror saat anjing besar itu menjilati pipi dan semua bagian yang bisa ia capai dengan lidah basahnya.

"Jauhkan anjingmu dariku!"

"Wooo~ aku tak tau kalau Akamaru punya perasaan yang terpendam padamu Ino." Kiba tergelak sembari menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri dengan tawa cempreng yang mengudara.

"INI BERAT BODOH! SIALAN KAU!" Ino mencoba mendorong moncong Akamaru yang masih saja menjilatinya.

"AKH! LIURR! UWAAA! JAUHKAN MAKHLUK HINA INI DARIKUU!"

Kiba melotot mendengar ucapan lantang Ino. Ia mendengus sebal dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menepuk kepala Akamaru.

"BAGUS AKAMARU! JILAT DI SITU! IYA DI SITU! SITU LAGI! SITU! GIGIT AKAMARU GIGIT!"

"WOOFTH! WOOFTHH!"

"UWAAAAAAAA TIIIDDDDDDAAAAAKKKK!"

 _Pagi yang menyebalkan eh?_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

WUUSSH!

Debu yang bertebaran mulai menipis terbawa angin, lalu siluet dua sosok berbeda karakter itu muncul dari sana, diatas ukiran patung kepala hokage.

Rara tergelak sembari tersenyum geli, ia menutup mata dan menghirup udara segar yang tersedia, di sisinya Floo melakukan hal yang sama—menikmati pancaran matahari jatuh padanya.

"Kau sengaja ya?" tanya Rara sembari tertawa lepas. Floo meliriknya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak berarti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia melemparkan senyuman misterius.

"Dasar! Kau memperingatiku untuk tidak bermain-main tapi kau sendiri melakukan hal yang sama!" Rara menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu Floo, Suguri— _sama_ pasti akan marah kalau kita bermain-main."

"Aku tak bermain-main."

Floo menampilkan seringainya, lalu busur panah kembali muncul di tangannya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Ia membidik rombongan yang baru saja terlihat di depan mata keduanya, seorang pemuda berjubah dan memakai _hoodie_ beserta dua orang lainnya yang berada di belakang pemuda tersebut.

"Itu..."

"Sabaku No Gaara."

 _Ssssyaaaaat_!

Satu anak panah kembali di lesatkan dengan mudahnya menembus udara, mengunci keberadaan sosok berambut merah tersebut.

"Tapi Hime tak ada di sini Floo, jadi percuma 'kan?"

"Tidak," Jawabnya singkat. Ia meletakan jari telunjuknya di kening Rara, tepat di inti ukiran rumit yang merupakan segel kekuatannya.

"Apa yang—"

"Fokus, rasakan kekuatanmu."

Rara terdiam namun akhirnya memilih menuruti perkataan Floo, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana aliran berputar di seluruh tubuhnya, bergerak _spiral_ dan terus naik ke atas.

Rara merakasan aura di sekitanya makin memanas saat titik di keningnya terasa lebih menyakitkan, seperti sesuatu yang di paksa di tarik keluar. Semua yang dapat dirasakan oleh Rara hanya ruang yang terlihat berwarna putih.

 _PATS_!

Rara menbuka matanya tekejut, ia meraba keningnya dan secara konstan ukiran tato yang tadinya berkumpul di keningnya tertarik perlahan dan terbuka dengan pelan.

"Ini. . ."

"Hanya sebentar tapi ku rasa cukup." Floo tersenyum tipis, ia memijit pangkal hidungnya saat pening menyerangnya.

"Arggghh!" Suara maskulin seseorang terdengar, Floo dan Rara mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok berambut merah yang berlutut di atas tanah sembari memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Gaara!" Temari memegangi pundak sang Kazekage dengan panik. Kankurou yang juga berada di sisinya menatap khawatir dan cemas padanya karna Gaara tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut di atas tanah sembari memegangi dadanya.

Rara menoleh pada Floo yang tersenyum miring, dan keduanya mengerling karna apa yang mereka pikirkan adalah sama.

Oh, tentu saja.

 _Ssyuuuuttt!_

 _Tap!_

Rara melompat turun dan tiba di atas tanah dengan tampilan seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Ia menyeringai kemudian mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dengan bergaya, menatap objek yang masih memegangi dada dengan napas terputus-putus.

 _Yak! Benar sekali!_

 _Floo dan Rara adalah biang kekacauan dan Suguri sangat tau akan hal tersebut. - -a_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Yah, chapternya makin awkward hahahhahaha ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾔﾫ_

 _Oke guys, selamat menikmati._

 **Samarinda 17 April 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


End file.
